


the littlest scientist

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Found Family, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Platonic Relationships, because fight me, my favourite damn trope, space brooooos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "Come here. Let me fix it."everyone needs help





	the littlest scientist

**Author's Note:**

> some of the stories in this series will be platonic, i hope that’s okay! 
> 
> i love my autistic children :]
> 
> this whole thing came to me from a little interaction i had with my big brother lol

It had been a rough one. Someone told the Galra where Voltron were staying for the night and they sent ships to the small farming planet to try to get them while they were unaware. _Cowards_. The planet and the population weren't caught in the crossfire too badly and the only damage done was mostly superficial. 

They were all back on the ship, back to floating through the vacuum of space for the night. Keith, however, couldn't sleep. During a one-on-one fight a Galra soldier shot at his helmet and then it wouldn't stop making a horrible tinnitus like noise that rendered Keith unable to concentrate on anything but it. He got sliced in the arm before Shiro came over and sufficiently kicked the soldier's ass. 

Now, he was sat in the room dubbed 'the living room' of the ship and grumbling to himself, and trying (failing) to fix his helmet. Pidge walked by and saw him, briefly considering waiting until tomorrow to ask him what he was doing. They couldn't sleep either so were just wandering around the ship waiting for exhaustion to take over. They quickly changed their mind when Keith threw the helmet to the other side of the couch and sighed heavily, dropping his head into his hands. 

"Hey man, are you okay?" they asked softly, as if talking to a wild animal. Keith looked up and sighed slightly again. 

"Yeah, yeah. My arms fine now." he said, a forced smile on his face. He looked tired and Pidge didn't quite know how to help. They couldn't just tell him to go to bed because he probably wouldn't listen. They ventured again. 

"What's wrong with your helmet? Did it call you a bitch or something?" They tried to joke and Keith did chuckle so they considered that a win. They grabbed the helmet and put it in their lap and gave it a quick once over. Keith sat back and rubbed his hands over his face roughly. 

"No, it got hit and now it won't stop making this annoying high-pitched ringing noise and I don't know what to do. I know I should just ignore it but it's so damn annoying and I can't focus with it and it nearly got me killed today." he spoke quickly, visibly getting more frustrated. 

Pidge could feel themself getting upset just by watching him so shuffled a little closer to him. 

"It's okay, dude, I know what you mean. I'm pretty sensitive to bright lights so I put a shade filter in my helmets visor so if it gets really bright it will automatically dim the light so I can see better. Like instant sunglasses." Pidge rambled a little and looked up to see Keith looking amazed. 

"Can you do that to mine too?" he asked, sitting up a little like an excited puppy. Pidge smiled a little, then got up and walked out the room. Keith was now utterly baffled. Was it something he said? 

Pidge was soon scurrying back into the room, tools and sheets of paper in hand. They wandered away and sat down at a table and threw all the things they'd gathered across it haphazardly. 

" _Come here, let me fix it_." they motioned for Keith to come sit and Keith robotically grabbed the helmet and walked over. 

Pidge set to unscrewing the helmet and tweaking it little by little. They both sat there in silence, Keith rapturously watching Pidge work. This incredibly little human with a brain like no one else. They were like a sibling to Keith now; a smartass little sibling that he can always turn to and rely on. Someone he felt he had to protect in the way he could only describe as a older brother instinct. All of Voltron were like his siblings really. Keith had found a family in each of the team members and couldn't be more grateful that he did, when he did. 

Lost in his head he didn't even realise Pidge was done until they clapped their hands together the gestured to the helmet, like it was a prize. It didn't look any different but Keith knew it was probably five times better than what it used to be; Pidge wasn't one to half-ass things. 

"Ta-da! All fixed." they smiled up at Keith proudly and Keith's heart went soft. 

"Thanks, Pigeon." he leant over and ruffled their hair. They squawked and slapped his hands away lightly; they both laughed a little. 

"We should get to bed." they said lightly. As if on command Keith yawned and his eyes grew heavy, his whole body suddenly remembering the day and getting achey. Keith stood and gestured for Pidge to follow, he gave them a tight hug and said a quiet goodnight, trailing off to his room for some much-needed sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
>  
> 
> 4/100


End file.
